


Four Romeo Fics

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Romeo Fics

Romeo was never what you would call punctual. No matter what is was, gatherings, events, meeting up with people, even to work, it was almost assured he would be late unless Otto was there to get him into gear. But the days Otto stayed as his own place, Romeo was hopeless.

Until Juliet came along. 

He wakes up to the sound of loud purring, a weight on his chest. Peeking open his eyes, he sees her and smiles. 

"Good girl, Juliet." He scratches her behind her ears. "I can always count on you and your stomach clock."

Laughing, he picks her up. ”Now let’s get you some breakfast before I get ready for work!”

+++++

Otto was diligent with his work. Romeo, however, was not. So it was no surprise that while Otto filled out his paper work Romeo just sat across him doing nothing but…staring.

Focused on his work, Otto does his best to ignore it. But after awhile it starts to get on his nerves. 

"Can I help you with something, Dr. Patti?" He says, tone borderline passive aggressive. 

In response, Romeo says nothing, just continues to stare.

"Romeo?" Otto tries to get an answer again, but still nothing. So he decides to get louder this time.

"ROMEO!" He shouts at him. 

The purple haired doctor jumps, looking around for a second. He takes off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes, letting out a yawn. ”Think I, like, dozed off there for a bit, aha. Did you say something, or, like, need me, dude?”

Otto just stares before shaking his head and getting back to work.

+++++

A sigh escapes Romeo, getting Otto’s attention. 

"Something wrong?" He looks back at the other doctor, sprawled on the couch and holding some sort of device.

"Why can’t PokeCenters exist in real life? A click of a button, and everything’s better."

"You would be out of a job, you know."

"Ya, but things would be so great for everyone. They would be healed and ready to get, just like my Budew!" Romeo grins, using his finger to pat the screen, acting as if he was petting the sprite on it.

+++++

"Do these flowers have any sort of meaning?" Otto smiles, examining the bouquet his boyfriend gave him. 

Romeo, who sat cuddled up against him, gives a lazy shrug. ”Nah. I don’t pay too much attention to those sorts of things. I think every flower is special, and lovely, no matter the meaning.”

"Fair enough," the other doctor smells the plants, enjoying the scent.

Hesitating a moment, Romeo starts to point to some of them. ”Hopelessly in love, joy, loving thoughts, and this one is just your favorite color.”

"You’re so cute," Otto laughs, putting the bouquet down to kiss Romeo.


End file.
